


Afternoon on the Veranda

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas thinks they're swans, Castiel in a Dress, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, Crossdressing Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Sundresses, There are Ducks, Verandas, Victorian Dresses, they're not swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel spend an afternoon on the veranda watching each other and the ducks that are mostly certainly not swans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon on the Veranda

**Author's Note:**

> And now for a fluffy interlude! 
> 
> Based on this prompt by Lauren: Dean making him dress up (either in fancier lingerie, or frilly dresses) which Sam enjoys more than anyone expected to everyone's surprise/enjoyment (okay mostly I want a happyish Sam).
> 
> Castiel's dress: http://www.devilnight.co.uk/674-2365-thickbox/sweet-pink-short-sleeves-gothic-victorian-lolita-dress.jpg
> 
> Sam's dress: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-BTEIX_S2Fns/UJDCHaphrhI/AAAAAAAAAeU/izMqMypk4bc/s640/sweet-strawberry-printed-rococo-lolita-dress.jpg

They’re sitting on the veranda. Well, Sam thinks it’s a veranda. He’s not sure if it means all of the qualifications of being a veranda being that it’s inside an underground bunker, but other than that, it’s very veranda-like and Dean is calling it a veranda and so is Cas so why can’t he?

 

The veranda overlooks a lawn surrounding a lake populated by little white and grey speckled ducks. Cas thinks they’re swans, but Sam disagrees. Swans are unsocial creatures and the ducks – if they are ducks – occasionally wander up the veranda and sit in their laps and eat little biscuits and cucumber sandwiches from their hands.

 

He’s dressed in a red and white strawberry sundress with little pink hearts hanging from the waist and small white polka dots strewn across the fabric. There’s scalloped lace at the bottom and little white sleeves and a white collar at the top. He’d expected not to like the dress. Instead, he feels liberated. He knows he looks cute and the way that Dean and Cas keep staring at the motions his skirt makes when he moves confirms it.

 

Castiel isn’t cute, though. Castiel is beautiful. He’s wearing a frilly pink Victorian button-down dress that goes all the way down to his ankles. The bottom front is soft rosy color and the rest of the dress is a vibrant hot pink. He’s wearing a wig, too, that gives him multi-colored cotton-candy rainbow hair that looks like feels like silk and gets wispy when the wind blows. He’s wearing makeup that makes him look like a little porcelain doll, and a tiny pearl necklace is artfully draped across his neck. His perfectly manicured nails hold an elegant fan and when Sam looks at him, he sees a woman. The illusion shatters whenever Cas talks, or laughs, but after a while Sam gets used to it and stops labeling Cas as _ex-angel in male vessel, dressed as a female_ and stops trying to tell himself that Cas is a woman today and replaces it in his mind with Cas is Cas today, because that much, at least, is true. Cas is Cas, and Cas is stunning, with clothes or without, man, woman, or somewhere in between, angel or human or something else entirely.

 

Dean is dressed in a pink suit that highlights his masculinity. Together, he and Cas make a breath-taking couple. Sam doesn’t feel inferior next to them, though. Just small. He likes it.

 

Cas is sprawled luxuriously against the chaise lounge, fanning himself and occasionally petting the duck in his lap. Dean is reading on the rocking chair and Sam is on the loveseat with not one, but two, ducks. There is tea on the table that acts as a centerpiece between them, bitter and black and strong for Dean, green for Sam, and honey-sweet for Cas. There are a least a dozen different varieties of tiny sandwiches spread out in star formation next to the tea, as well as small buttered croissants and Danishes. There are spice cookies to dip in the tea also.

 

The ducks take up the majority of Sam’s attention. The rest of it is consumed by admiring the way the sunlight falls upon Dean and Castiel. They both look equally parts angelic and sinful, the fallen angel and his demonic lover. He wonders where he fits in.

 

He doesn’t have to wonder for long, though, because moments later Cas is sliding out of his lounge and Dean is rising from his rocker. They both kiss him at the same time, fighting for dominance over him before Dean inevitably wins. When they pull away, Castiel’s lipstick is smudged and Dean’s tie is crooked and he’s sure that he has some small imperfection marring his outfit as well.

 

Dean’s lips quirk up in a smirk. “What do you say we take this inside?”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not currently open to prompts. However, previously received prompts will continue to be filled.


End file.
